<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cryptid-themed eateries by CordeliaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999479">cryptid-themed eateries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose'>CordeliaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funky hats, M/M, Morey Appreciation Week, Morey Appreciation Week 2020, Mothman, Mothman festival, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothman.</p><p>For Morey Appreciation Week 2020, Day #3: Vacation/Road Trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cryptid-themed eateries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gonna be real, i'm not a huge fan of this one, but i also wanted to write about mothman, so.<br/>thank you so much to everyone who's been leaving kudos and comments. my heart has been very full because of y'all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Corey is struggling through a load of calculus homework in the library when his textbook is yanked away from him, and replaced with a print-out of Google Maps. A single blue line squiggles across the continent of the United States, and neat handwriting connected by drawn arrows denotes where there are motels and diners. It’s only slightly less confusing than his calculus homework.</p><p>“We’re going on a road trip,” Mason announces, throwing himself into the seat opposite Corey. He taps the paper for emphasis, looking entirely pleased with himself. “Nine days total. We leave tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“I have homework,” Corey protests, because he was going to be spending most of their upcoming two-week break doing it anyway, and now he’s apparently only got a third of the time that he had planned for. “And shifts at work.”</p><p>“I already phoned your bosses and got you time off,” Mason assures, smug in his control freak-induced planning. “You can do some of the homework in the car while I’m driving, and then I’ll help you with the rest when we get back.”</p><p>“I don’t—”</p><p>“Look at the map,” Mason urges. “See where we’re going.”</p><p>Simultaneously exasperated and intrigued, Corey scoots the paper towards him and follows the blue line from Beacon Hills, across the width of the USA, to West Virginia, and squints at the small name floating above the destination marker. “No fucking way.”</p><p>“Corey,” Mason begins, springing up from his chair and rounding the table. He drops to a kneel before him. “Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and go to the Mothman Festival in Point Pleasant, West Virginia with me?”</p>
<hr/><p>In true Mason fashion, the trip has been planned meticulously. They drive in even bursts of about eleven hours each day, stopping at restaurants and diners that Mason had researched and planned along the route for meals. The fuel needle never dips below the quarter-tank gauge before another gas station appears, and they stock up on snacks and water bottles each time. Mason pulls into motels before it gets dark, all of which are clean and well-staffed and not likely to be full of murderers. On the third night, they finally make it to Point Pleasant and park outside the hotel around nine that evening. Corey is nearly crawling out of his skin with anticipation, but Mason drags him inside to check in, promising that they’ll have plenty of time to pose with the Mothman statue tomorrow.</p><p>The friendly couple running the hotel give them each a complementary Mothman hat to wear, complete with fake antennae, and a brochure with the schedule for the next few days of Mothman festivities. Corey reads through it as Mason steers him into an elevator and then towards their room, and decides that he wants to attend everything possible. Mason sits at the small desk and patiently works out an itinerary that will allow them to experience as many of the events as possible, squeezing in guest speakers, bus tours, a trip to the museum and food breaks in local Mothman-themed restaurants.</p><p>“I’m so excited,” Corey says, kind of unnecessarily because he’s literally unable to sit still and the entire double bed he’s perched on is vibrating with his energy, “thank you so much, I can’t believe you planned this.”</p><p>Mason shrugs, hanging up their clothes in the little wardrobe provided so they don’t get wrinkled, Corey, what if we bump into that Mothman mascot in town and we take a picture and our shirts are all wrinkled? “I don’t understand your obsession with it,” he says, ignoring Corey’s pointed correction of him, “but I think it’s cute, and they have some really notable ufologists coming to speak. I’m sure at least some of them actually know what they’re talking about.”</p><p>“Are you going to wear the hat?”</p><p>Mason eyes the hats with trepidation. Corey had placed them carefully on the nightstands, black baseball caps with their black antennae sprouting proudly from the top, otherwise plain but for two red eyes painted on the visor. “I might wear the hat,” he finally allows, “but I will not take any pictures with it on.”</p><p>“We’ll see.” Corey knows he has Mason wrapped around his little finger; all he has to do is pout and Mason will sigh dramatically, put the hat on, straighten the antennae and pose for a photo with the Mothman mascot.</p>
<hr/><p>The three days pass in a blur; Mason steers them from one attraction to the next, obligingly snapping photos with his phone of everything that Corey exclaims over because he has a better camera and more storage space. He gives in to a selfie with the hat on, as Corey predicted, with the Mothman mascot wandering around town, and even one with the metallic statue. Corey posts them on the pack group chat with glee later that night, prompting a distraught cry of I’ve been betrayed! from the bathroom when Mason steps out of the shower and checks his phone.</p><p>Mason seems particularly to enjoy the guest speakers – the majority of whom are most definitely aware if not involved in the supernatural world, and are incredibly knowledgeable and engaging in their talks. A few select others spend their hour ranting nonsensically about yetis and little green men, which to be fair is just as entertaining in a different way. He’s also enthralled by the cryptid-themed eateries scattered throughout the town; he buys a veritable bag’s worth of Mothman cookies for everyone he knows, and delightedly posts a picture of their Mothman pizza on his Instagram. </p><p>Corey, for his part, favours the tours – they visit the roads where the original sightings were reported, and the owner of the museum, who claims to have been visited by Mothman herself, shows a group of them round and explains the exhibits. Mason operates at a solid half-measure of his own enthusiasm, but he sneaks away at various points to buy overpriced merchandise for him. By the end of the trip, Corey has a miniature replica of the main statue in the middle of the town, two shirts in different styles, and a backpack and notebook.</p><p>At some point, the enthusiasm of the entire town seeps into Mason and he becomes a reluctant convert to the ways of Mothman. He decides to wear his antennae hat throughout the drive home, which garners them more than a few strange looks from gas station and motel staff, but in between struggling through Corey’s homework (which is really Corey struggling and Mason figuring it out effortlessly) and off-pitch karaoke sessions, Mason finds a cryptid-themed podcast and listens intently to episodes about the Chupacabra and Sasquatch.</p><p>“This was amazing,” Corey mumbles into Mason’s shoulder on the eighth night, their last motel stop before driving back to Beacon Hills the next morning. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p>“Mmm. Does this mean I don’t need to get you anything for Christmas this year?”</p><p>“No, no. I still want presents. I’m only with you for all the material stuff.”</p><p>“I knew it.” Mason skims his hand down Corey’s back. “Go to sleep, you need to do your trig homework in the car tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ugh. Why can’t I just drop out?”</p><p>“Because we’re going to go to UCLA together, then we’re going to graduate together, and get great jobs and be successful role models for our adopted children.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. That’s why.” Corey snuggles closer into Mason, breathing in the smell of his shower wash and laundry detergent. “Okay. Goodnight. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p>
<hr/><p>That year marks the start of an annual tradition. They visit every festival, every year, and whenever Corey is getting stressed from life Mason takes to whisking him away to Point Pleasant. It’s not long before everyone recognises them, and if it weren’t for the pack Corey would absolutely be trying to convince Mason to move there.</p><p>He still does, actually. Mason looks like he’s seriously considering it.</p><p>“We could eat the Mothman pizza every day!” The Mothman pizza is Mason’s weakness, and Corey is not above shameless exploitation. Especially not when they’re a day’s travel out from the festival, the pizza only eleven hours away.</p><p>“We would die at forty from clogged arteries.”</p><p>“But we’d die happy. Our last meal would be Mothman pizza. What better fate than that?”</p><p>“Maybe if we ate Mothman-themed foods for long enough, we’d summon him.”</p><p>“Like the bat signal?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Let’s do it. Let’s only eat Mothman foods for this week.” Somewhere around the third annual visit, they’d started arriving two days early, and leaving two days after the festival ended.</p><p>“Okay, here’s a deal: if we see Mothman, we’re totally moving. If we don’t, we stay in Beacon Hills.”</p><p>They stay in Beacon Hills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://moreyappreciation.tumblr.com/">please go here to visit the official morey appreciation tumblr that's running this morey appreciation week!</a><br/>and a big shoutout to idk-ilike5sos for beta'ing this for me! you can find her here on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_ilike5sos/pseuds/idk_ilike5sos/">ao3</a> or <a href="https://idk-ilike5sos.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>:)<br/>you can also talk to me on <a href="https://cordelia---rose.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or check out my <a href="https://cordeliarosebutfandoms.tumblr.com/">fandoms sideblog</a><br/>and as always, kudos &amp; comments are dearly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>